


Quack

by justyouraverageloser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Skephalo, lots of quacking, princess and the frog but it's not, skeppy's a duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraverageloser/pseuds/justyouraverageloser
Summary: Bad doesn't know where his best friend is, but hey, he found a duck to keep him company!
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 51
Kudos: 1014





	Quack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greencheetahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greencheetahlover/gifts).



> green came up with this prompt (princess and the frog but skeppy's a duck), and i loved it so  
> here we are XD

It’s a beautiful day in a small town by the coast. Darryl, or Bad as his friends call him, soaks up the sun, enjoying the summer heat on this warm day. He runs his fingertips over the grass, smiling softly at the tickling feeling against his skin. A tug on his cloak pulls him out of the moment, and he looks behind himself confused, only to see no one there. 

“What?” he murmurs under his breath before he feels a pinch on his leg and looks down to see a small, yellow duckling pecking at his thigh. “Oh! Hey there, little guy.” The duckling stops in its pursuit, peering up at Bad with its beady eyes. Bad grins widely at it, gently scooping up his new feathered friend. “What’re you doing out here? I don’t know of any ponds near here.” He pauses to think and nods as if to confirm his previous statement. The duckling tilts its head before quacking. It then quacks again. And suddenly, it can’t stop quacking. It’s as if it’s _trying_ to be annoying. “Huh? What’s wrong, you little muffin?” Bad brings the duckling close to his face and is taken aback when the tiny demon sticks its tongue out of its beak. “Are you trying to tell me something?” Bad furrows his eyebrows, and the palm-sized duck fluffs up its feathers before nodding its cute little head. “What are you trying to say?” It opens its mouth, letting out a strangled sound—it was trying to force out a word but failed as it can only quack. Because of this, it resumes its quacking attack, causing Bad to frown. 

Finally becoming annoyed with the sound that he's already used to because of his best friend, Bad stands up, holding the duckling against his chest to give it a better sense of security. “I’m going to make a guess and say you’re hungry, so how about I take you home and find you something to eat?” The quacking dies down, and Bad sets off to his house, the duckling burying itself into the man’s body as much as it can.

Bad reaches his house that he shares with his best friend, Skeppy—who, as a matter of fact, he hasn’t seen all day for some reason. He opens the door and enters, shutting the door quietly behind him.

“Skeppy?” he calls softly into the silence. The duckling snaps to attention, focusing its eyes up at Bad. Bad doesn’t notice this and shrugs slightly. “I guess he’s still not back.” He looks down at the baby duck. “Have you seen Skeppy, Mr. Duck?” he asks. The duckling nods its head, surprising Bad as he hadn’t expected a response. “Oh? Where?” It presses its chin against its fluffy chest as if gesturing down to itself. “I don’t understand.” The duckling lets out an annoyed quack. It struggles in Bad’s hands, so Bad sets it down on the floor. 

It disappears somewhere inside the house, and Bad follows it, only to end up in Skeppy’s room. The duckling climbs onto the bed using its beak and stands on the mattress before turning back to Bad. It quacks. “Oh! I think I get it now. Skeppy set you up to this didn’t he? That silly muffinhead.” The duckling stretches out one of its wings before seemingly facepalming. “What? Wait, you’re not trying to tell me _you’re_ Skeppy, are you?” The duckling nods excitedly, but Bad turns away before he can see it. “No, that’d be ridiculous.” The duckling internally screams in exasperation. 

Bad grimaces as his eyes sweep over Skeppy’s room. “He always keeps his bedroom so messy,” Bad complains as he walks over to the bed, sitting down next to the duckling. “But yet…” His expression softens, and he leans back, laying down and staring up at the ceiling. The duckling keeps its eyes trained on him curiously. “No matter how irritating he may be, he’s just so... _him_. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Bad turns onto his side, watching the duckling. “You know, you remind me of him. I hope he comes home soon, so you can meet him.” 

After staring at the duckling for a few seconds (and totally not thinking about Skeppy), his face grows red, and he sits up, the yellow being quacking weakly after him. “Right, you’re hungry, aren’t you?” Bad freezes when the duckling crawls onto his lap. It attempts to fly but doesn’t succeed, only flapping its wings in vain. Bad scoops up the duckling into his hands, bringing it up so that they’re face to face. “What is it?” They stare at each other for a few seconds before the duckling leans forward, gingerly pressing its beak against Bad’s lips. 

Suddenly, there’s a heavy weight on Bad, and instead of a beak, there’s another set of lips on his. His hands are no longer holding up a light, feathered body but instead cupping a person’s jawline, that person being Skeppy. Bad’s eyes widen, and he falls backwards, Skeppy falling with him. Bad lets go of Skeppy, and Skeppy pulls away from him, sitting back up and gasping for air before laughing obnoxiously. Bad pushes himself up with his elbows, balancing on them as they press into the mattress.

“Oh my god, your face!” 

“Skeppy?! That was _you_?!”

“Yeah, so, I kinda got transformed into a duck.”

“How–why–what??” Bad fully sits up. Skeppy shrugs. “Oh my goodness, Skeppy! Why transform back _now_?” Once again, Skeppy shrugs.

“True love’s kiss?”

“True love’s–” Bad cuts himself off, bringing his hand to his mouth, the shock finally settling in that he and Skeppy _kissed_. He covers his burning face with his hands. “Skeppy…” Skeppy peels off Bad’s hands, holding them in his own. This is probably the most gentle Bad’s ever seen the hyperactive male, so he’s stunned and lets it happen. He’s pulled into an embrace, and after a few seconds, he wraps his arms around the younger man. They sit there for a few moments in silence before Skeppy breaks it.

“Bad?” Skeppy mumbles against Bad’s shoulder.

“Hm?”

“I have something important to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“Quack.”


End file.
